The Truth Through the Sprits
by JY88
Summary: The gang and Sesshomaru met up with an army of posseessed humans and Yokai's. And they got Sango! And even the dead are being possessed, and that includes Inuyasha's parents! Now, Kagome's stuck with Sesshomaru where one wrong move could cost her life!
1. The Sprit Invasion

**The Truth Through the Sprits**

**Chapter 1**

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit!" Kagome shouted in a voice that can even scare naraku half to death, let alone poor inuyasha. "You're the most impatient jerk in the world!" Kagome continued, "Find one person that more impatient than you are". Inuyasha was unable to say anything, but didn't want to say anything either. "What happened here?" Sango said, as she woke up from all the shaking. "The usual", Miroku replied with a half stunned voice. Everyone was used to this, but it was still a bit shocking seeing inuyasha getting murdered by kagome.

"Oh great, you made me thirsty" kagome complained as she drank some water, "My throat hurts now! Why did you make me do that inuyasha! You're such a jerk, SIT!!!" Inuyasha lifted his head up and shouted, "Your throat hurts?! What about me!" "What about you?" Kagome asked. "My head hurts!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Really?" Kagome asked, "how come? You have headaches now?" "NO!" Inuyasha shouted, "Because of you!" "Me?" Kagome asked, "What did I do?" "WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled at the top of his lungs, "You don't remember?" Kagome thought for a second. "Oh yeah, that..." Kagome said softly, and then raised her voice, "And speaking of that, how could you be so impatient? You never listen to anything I say for more than 5 seconds! You are so...SIT!" Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo got themselves comfortable to enjoy the rest of the show.

"Stop being so stubborn Inuyasha" Kagome said as she caught up with inuyasha. "Why won't you talk to me? Is it because I said sit..." BOOM "Sorry....". "Never mind!" Inuyasha replied angrily. Shippo was getting a bit tired of this argument, even if it did involve inuyasha's face hitting the ground. Shippo hurried to catch up with them, but Miroku held him back. "Not now, Shippo, keep your distance, it's too dangerous now" Miroku said. "I guess", Shippo replied.

Inuyasha suddenly stopped. "Now what?" Kagome said, "Don't start again". But when inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga out, Kagome got the point. "What is it inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha frowned and slowly replied, "Sesshomaru". Kagome sighed, inuyasha always think Sesshomaru is bad news; he never noticed how he's changed. Sesshomaru, along with Jaken and Rin walked up with one hand on his sword, obviously had already noticed them a long time ago.

"I'm not having a nice day today", Inuyasha said with a tense voice, "You better not get me mad". "It's true" Shippo added, "He's not having a very good day". Inuyasha stared at Shippo and Shippo hid behind Kagome as usual. "You are a yokai aren't you?" Sesshomaru asked, "why do you go so low as seeking protection from a human?" Shippo stared, not knowing what to say. "Keh! He can't even beat a human!" Inuyasha teased. "Don't say that! Shippo is still young!" Kagome snapped. "Yeah! You shouldn't pick on little kids!" Shippo said back. "If you keep using your age as an excuse, then you won't survive for long", Sesshomaru said. "Will you stop saying what I'm planning to say?" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru, "I don't want to agree with you!" "Oh?" Sesshomaru said, "I would not want to agree with a hanyou either, so lets settle this shall we?" Sesshomaru pulled out Toukijin. Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga a bit higher. Just then the ground began shaking a bit, not enough to knock anyone over though.

Inuyasha kept his concentration on Sesshomaru for as long as he could, until Kagome started panicking. Inuyasha turned and saw what he never saw in his life, humans and yokai's are attacking at once and they do not seem to been dead at all before, their bodies are in top condition. "I recognize some of the people here", Miroku said, "we met some of the at some villages we passed". "Then we shouldn't kill them" Sango said, "not even yokai's, they're not acting of their own accord". "No killing anything?" Inuyasha said in disbelief. Sesshomaru had obviously not been paying attention as he already killed masses of yokai and humans by then. Jaken was trying to help, but even the humans were experienced fighters.

Miroku could not use his kazaana, but his charms did wonders on the yokai's. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted, she was able to stun some youkai's, but didn't dare hit humans. Kagome was not attacking at all since her attacks are either deadly or useless. Inuyasha was getting the torture of his life not being able to kill even yokai's. Sesshomaru didn't try to go easy on them at all; he did however kill more youkai than humans. Inuyasha needed to sometimes stop Sesshomaru from attacking. This ended in a fight between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, "It's not the time!" "Tell that to him!" Inuyasha replied. Sango was the only one that can actually produce some decent results, one Hiraikotsu after another, she was able to hit the perfect spot, wounding them but not killing them.

"Perfect", a voice said, "What a well trained fighter, I like you". This was enough to stop Inuyasha and Sesshomaru in mid air. "Who are you?" Sango asked in a tense voice. A samurai stepped up. "Are you the man in charge of this army?" Miroku asked. Raising his staff. "Man?" The samurai asked with a smile, "I'm a female, and yes I'm in charge". "You seem like a man to me!" Sango said, "What's your name?" "Yes, my body is a body of a man, I need it to blend in with my army", the samurai said, "But when I get enough power, I won't need this body to hide anymore, I would need to stand out! I would need a new body, a body like yours!" Sango got into fighting position and Inuyasha completely forgot about Sesshomaru. "But for now, your body could be lend to one of my best soldiers", the samurai added, "Oh yes, my name is Quiroua, get used to it". Quiroua turned towards Sango and stared her straight in the eye, "You will be hearing that a lot". Suddenly, a whole bunch of youkai attacked Sango together, the humans charged at the rest. Kagome hid behind Inuyasha who is trying to fend off the humans, Kagome tried to hid the youkai's with her arrow, but remembered that Sango in with them, she can't shoot, after all, that's how she had broke the jewel. Miroku's charms don't work on humans so he had to use his staff. Sesshomaru didn't seem to have any trouble fighting the humans; he killed then without hesitation, but only enough to make way. "That is it!" Inuyasha shouted in frustration, "Kaze-no ki-" "SIT!" Kagome shouted sending Inuyasha towards the ground. This made Kagome vulnerable to attacks. Kagome started running; she looked for a place to hide. "Kagome!" Rin called from a hidden spot surrounded by bushes. Kagome ran in there and hid with Rin.

"Ok! Stop!" Quiroua shouted, "We got what we want!" "What we want?" Inuyasha wondered out loud. All the troops retreated. "Strange", Miroku said, "They value their lives, unlike someone under a spell". They view cleared and there was an unconscious Sango, right beside Quiroua. Quiroua pulled out a sword and placed it near Sango's neck.

"Now, I know you probably want some answers", Quiroua said, smiling. "Darn right we do!" Inuyasha shouted. "Ok then", Quiroua started, "For starters, I'm a kind of sprit". "Sprit?" Kagome wondered from the bush, "Then why are you attacking us?" Miroku asked, "You have no business with the living!" "Well, we frankly found this world to our liking," Quiroua said, "It's good to live again, but us sprits can't have a physical form in this world, so we decided to do something about it". "I get it", Inuyasha said, "You think your world isn't good enough so you come and invade this one". "Does that mean you're going to possess Sango?" Kagome asked, standing up now. Sesshomaru finally looked like he's paying attention. "Yes, don't worry, she will still be alive", Quiroua said, smiling more than ever. "It's going to be like sleeping, she won't see herself, and she won't feel herself, but she is able to hear, think of it as a dream where all you see is black and all you feel nothing, but there are little voices coming from nowhere".

"But it's supposed to be against nature for you to do such things!" Miroku said, a bit nervous. "Really?" Quiroua asked, "Ok...let me think, you! Beon! Can you take this body for a while?" A reddish-pink light flew towards Sango. "No you don't!" Inuyasha shouted and attempted to attack the light. "Heh! You really think you can harm a sprit?" Quiroua laughed. Everyone watched helplessly as the sprit entered Sango in lighting speed. Sango's hand twitched a bit then stood up. "Full vision Commander!" Sango shouted. "Sango!" Miroku yelled. "I don't get it", Sesshomaru suddenly said, "If you can possess a person that easily, you could've had full control over this land by now". "You ask good questions" Quiroua replied, "It's almost impossible to possess someone when they're fully awake, they have to be at least weaken, but we prefer unconsciousness". "Undo what you just did!" Inuyasha shouted. "Too late", Quiroua said with a big grin, "once she lose vision, she lose herself forever, and if Beon were to release her, her body will just rot". "You!" Miroku shouted and started attacking. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango started attacked. Her Hiraikotsu hit Miroku without any mercy, almost knocked him unconscious. "Uh.......uh........" Kagome said in horror. "She...she attacked him like she's attacking naraku or something!" Inuyasha said, surprised by the amount of force and hatred that Hiraikotsu released. Miroku was in bad condition, his head was bleeding, and he was struggling to breathe. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango attacked again. Inuyasha blocked the attack with his Tetsusaiga. Sango hit again and again, and Inuyasha can only block. Sesshomaru decided that this had nothing to do with him and began to leave for Rin and Jaken.

"Sango stop!" Shippo cried. "I'm not Sango!" Sango Said, "My name is Beon! Sango is crying in her dream world where she's going to stay until she dies!" "Why you!" Kagome started, but was interrupted by two tornadoes, one was heading for Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippo, and one was heading for her. Kagome tried to run from the tornado heading toward her but it was too fast. In 5 seconds, the tornado carried Kagome far from Inuyasha and the rest of the gang.

Kagome felt dizzy, she felt light through her closed eyes. She remembered, she was hit by a tornado, no wonder she's dizzy. Kagome felt too weak to move, she opened her eyes and saw she was in a forest. "Inuyasha", Kagome mumbled, "Where are we? What happened?" Kagome forced her body to get up. "Inuyasha, can you go get me some water?" Kagome asked, "I'm thirsty". "Get it yourself!" "What do you mean?!" Kagome yelled, "I'm really tired and I just need at drink of water! Stop being so selfish and..." Kagome was stopped by a sword near her neck and was not Tetsusaiga. Kagome focused and froze, it wasn't Inuyasha, in was Sesshomaru. Of course! Kagome thought, I was hiding near Rin so the tornado head toward Sesshomaru must have picked me up with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha must be... Kagome was showered with fear, a long way from here, she thought, and I'm here with Sesshomaru where a simple mistake could cost me my life. "Listen up human" Sesshomaru said in a cold voice, "The only reason you're alive is because Rin needs someone to take care of her, I'm not Inuyasha and I'm not going to baby sit you like he does, I suggest you change your tune". Sesshomaru moved his sword away from Kagome's neck and began walking away. "I just want to find Inuyasha!" Kagome said, "Can't you just take me to him?" Sesshomaru immediately threw his sword at Kagome; it cut Kagome at the shoulder, not too deep, but enough to bleed. "I will not baby sit you!" Sesshomaru said in a strict voice. He's serious about this, Kagome thought as blood ran down her arm, Inuyasha, please hurry up!"

DISCLAIMER:

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA (Or else why would my story be posted here? It would be in books, movies, T.V! ...ahem, but unfortunate for me, I don't) This is just a fanfic so no need to sue me for it. (Is that enough to be a disclaimer? Oh well, you know what I mean.)

Anyways, please review, I'll Write some previews for next chapter (even though I haven't written it yet.)

PREVIEW:

Next chapter, Kagome is trying her best to live around Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru is like a solid rock, you just can't get through to him, and if you try to raise your voice, you're likely to end up very uncomfortable. It seems like Kagome will finally have to realize that Sesshomaru just isn't Inuyasha and live with him until she meets Inuyasha again. But you know Kagome, Sesshomaru is hard to get through, but so was Inuyasha, will Kagome be able to even tame Sesshomaru?

Meanwhile, Inuyasha is searching like crazy for Kagome. Beon, with Sango's body was spotted by maybe the only one that can give her enough strength to snap out of possession, Kohaku. But Quiroua did mention that once she "loses vision" she loses herself forever. Plus the fact that Kohaku is being controlled himself.

Next Chapter will go further into the plot and Kagome will also meet up with some friends to help. But numbers might not always be the best thing, especially if that means more bodies to possess...


	2. lost

**The Truth Through the Sprits**

**Chapter 2**

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, "Kagome!" "Inuyasha", Miroku said weakly, having not fully recovered yet, "Can't you sniff her out at all?" "No!" Inuyasha half shouted, "That stupid tornado blown Kagome out of my nose's range, now she all by herself without her bow and arrows!" Miroku thought for a moment. "Maybe…maybe not", he finally said. "Would you mind not speaking in codes?" Inuyasha asked impatiently, "It's not the time!" "Yes, I know", Miroku answered, "But Kagome was with Rin back then and Sesshomaru was with Rin and Jaken so since…" Miroku didn't need to finish; he could already see the horror on Inuyasha's face. "No…no…no!" Inuyasha shouted, "No! I have to find her, I have to find her right now!" "I hope she's not dead…" Shippo said in a sad voice. Inuyasha beamed down at Shippo, he had enough rage to really hurt Shippo, but he knew better, so he just hit him on the head really hard. "Waaaaaaaa!" Shippo started crying. Inuyasha didn't care, "I'm going to find Kagome" he said, "You guys stay here, Kirara, protect them ok?" Kirara nodded and transformed to ensure Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what happened to your shoulder", Rin asked. Kagome think it's best not to tell her what her beloved Sesshomaru-sama did. "Nothing you need to worry about", Kagome replied. It had been a couple of days already, Kagome's wound still haven't healed. Sesshomaru haven't harmed her again after that. Kagome was being extra careful around Sesshomaru now. It's not like when she first met Kouga, she didn't care that much about herself then. But now there's Inuyasha to think about. She knew next to Naraku, Sesshomaru is the second person that Inuyasha had the most grudge with. And Sesshomaru can't kill her meaninglessly.

"I'm hungry!" Rin complained. "Jaken, get some food, use the human if you want", Sesshomaru said. "Hey, how would you like to eat something new?" Kagome asked. "What is it?" Rin asked. "Here it's…" Kagome started, "Oh no! I forgot I don't have my bag!" "I guess the tornado must have blown it away", Rin replied. "Must have…" Kagome agreed softly. "I'll go catch some fish!" Rin yelled, and ran off with Jaken chasing after her. Kagome felt so bored and depressed, Inuyasha might have thought I'm dead by now… Kagome thought, I'm lost and Sesshomaru refuses to tell me anything, she need to find my own way back even if there's someone who could almost pick up the scent of anything around him right in front of her! Kagome felt like crying, no, she is crying! "Stop that noise human!" Sesshomaru said fireclay. "What noise?" Kagome asked. "You were making a very annoying sound just now", Sesshomaru answered. "You mean crying?!" Kagome shouted, she had enough of this, he is the biggest jerk in the whole in entire worl… Kagome stopped in mid thought, she where had she heard that before? Inuyasha was on her mind again, she misses him so much. Back then when she argued with Inuyasha, she had gotten so mad just because Inuyasha didn't listen to her about how important her next test is going to be. She was over reacting a bit, and Inuyasha knew it wasn't fair, but he lived with it anyways. Now Sesshomaru's… "I said stop making that sound!" Sesshomaru said again. Kagome realized that she was crying again. "So what?" Kagome said, "I can cry if I want to! Who wouldn't if they have to endure you?!" She done it, she finally expressed herself, she fear of death is gone. Kagome turned her head as if to say "Huh!" But the second she did that, her face got red with embarrassment, she said that just when Rin and Jaken came back! Kagome gave a pathetic laugh, she didn't want to hurt Rin, and she didn't like the expression on Jaken either. She turned towards Sesshomaru, and as expected, his face was perfectly calm. Kagome was getting a little bit uncomfortable, but she had to show her point, if she doesn't do it now, Sesshomaru will know she's afraid.

"Now listen up!" Kagome began, "First! I wanted to be treated like a person for a change! No ignoring me or ordering me around! Second, stop calling me human! My name it Kagome! Sheesh! You people! Inuyasha first calls me Kikyou, now you can me human! Don't you people know how to use names?" Kagome smiled a little, it was getting easier, it's just like yelling at Inuyasha, and that's something she's good at. "Third! Stop acting like a jerk! You can find your way easily around this place and you know it! You can at least tell me where everything generally is! Stop ignoring me! Fourth, don't think I'm afraid of you 'cause I'm not! And fifth… Oh, I can't describe I much of a jerk you are! I want to kick you so much!" Kagome finished. Jaken gasped, and Kagome knew she did something wrong, she looked at Sesshomaru and saw a huge footprint right where his stomach is. "Oh…" Kagome mumbled. Rin looked half confused and half scared, Jaken was almost going insane, obviously no human done that before, or youkai for that matter. Kagome, in her moment of anger, really did kick Sesshomaru, flat on the stomach with a big footprint for proof! "Um…" Kagome wanted to say something that might fix it, but she knew she can't sweet talk out of this after what she just said and done, so she decided to go on hard. "Don't expect me to clean that up either! Unless you start appreciate the things I do!" Kagome finished.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in the eye without any sign of emotion, then anger began surfacing on his face. Kagome started to regret what she said a bit, it felt like yelling at Inuyasha, but the results aren't going to be the same. Kagome stayed strong. "Well, aren't you brave", Sesshomaru finally replied, "To reward you, I will actually waste my time replying to you". Sesshomaru didn't look like he meant it. "First, you are just a weak and fragile human, I can kill you anytime I want and I shall treat you the way you're meant to be treated like". "Why you!" Kagome shouted. "Second, I don't care what your name is, you're a human, and you do not deserve a name around yokai's, you are not my equal". Kagome…well lets just say if you put an egg on her, it'll be cooked in less than a second. "How dare you treat me like that!" Kagome yelled, "Rin is around you too! And you call her by her name!" Rin looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru ignored Kagome's question and continued, "Third, do you pay attention to every insect crawling around you?" Huh? Kagome thought, then she got it, "Hey!" Sesshomaru cut her off before she can say anything else. "Fourth, don't try to fool me, I seen enough fear in you in the last two days to tell, you are afraid, but you handle fear well". Kagome isn't sure if that's a compliment or not. Sesshomaru smiled, Kagome was confused, it wasn't an angry smile he always had, it was actually a normal smile, or as normal as it can be coming from Sesshomaru. Kagome could feel the ground shaking a bit, she turned around and saw Jaken shaking like mad, and he was staring at Sesshomaru's smile. Kagome sighed, she recognize that smile, he wasn't being nice, it was the same kind of smile Inuyasha had just before squishing Myoga or hitting Shippo in some cases, that nice but evil smile. "Oh boy", Kagome said. "And fifth… you wanted to kick me and not clean up later, it took be a while to decide how I should answer that", Sesshomaru started. "Well, when I said it, I didn't thought you'll reply", Kagome said lamely. "But now I decided, you don't have to clean up", Sesshomaru said, "Because a dead person can't clean!" Sesshomaru aimed his claws at Kagome and stroked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! HELP!"

Kohaku ran though the forest; behind him were a dozen yokai's. "Ah!" Kohaku yelled and jumped up to a tree, he attacked using is sickle and killed four in a row. One yokai sliced the tree in half. Kohaku jumped and in mid air, killed that yokai. Kohaku lost focus for a while and crash-landed behind some trees. The yokai's ran for a taste of Kohaku's flesh. "Hiraikotsu!" Sango's voice echoed through the forest. Kohaku recognized that voice. Kohaku hid behind a tree while the Hiraikotsu destroyed the yokai's. "Those yokai's aren't worth possessing", Beon said through Sango's mouth.

The real Sango wanted to sleep, she felt weak, but how? She doesn't even have eyes to close. She can only see darkness. _Who would have a good body to possess? _Beon's thoughts ringed in Sango's mind. I could read his mind! Sango thought. _Yeah, don't think you're so special, I can read your mind too. From now on we're like one being!_ What! Sango thought, don't make me sick! _Hey, I know it doesn't feel good but at least you have someone to talk to, if I leave your body, you will still stay this way until your body is destroyed or your body shuts down because of hunger. _ I don't care! Sango thought. I won't let you use me! I won't let you hurt anyone like the way you hurt Miroku again! _I know, you…like him. But it's my job, don't try to fight, you lost vision already! _Sango knew what lost vision is, after all, she can read Beon's mind. Lost vision means you're surrounded in total darkness. That's when you are under full control. An uncountious person is easier to possess because they kind of "lost vision" already. A sleeping person works the same, but they're likely to wake up. If you're hurt and a sprit successfully possess you, you will feel you vision fading until you "lost vision". _Good, you know what it is. _Sango started to cry again, even without eyes. She feels so lonely. Sango suddenly felt sadness coming from Beon. _Are you ok? _Beon asked. _I know you're lonely, but I'm sorry, it's my job…_

Kohaku stared at Sango, or what he thought was Sango. She seems sad, Kohaku thought. Should I go comfort her? No, I don't know her, I can't forget her, but I don't know who she exactly is! I… I'm sorry… I'm not who you think I am… not anymore…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, This chapter is basically a settle down for the first chapter, It haven't advanced into the plot that much. I think this story will take more chapters than I thought it would. I'm trying to keep all the chapters the same length.

PREVIEW:

Next chapter will involve a new character trying to use Kagome to undo something Kikyou once did. Kagome refused, but you know the villains always want things to be the way they want it to be. Meanwhile, Beon met up with inuyasha and followed him and found kagome. Now everyone met again in the middle of a battle, things are getting interesting.


End file.
